Ginseng and Honey
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: We will begin from the time that the most beautiful boy I've ever seen applied for a job at our tiny, thoroughly insignificant ginseng tea shop. [DeiSaku][AU]
1. default chapter

A/N; I had to write another DeiSaku. My fingers begged me. And _**IrisEclipsed**_'s _'The Artist'_ inspired me. Yes, this is an AU. So, here we go again!

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. But I DO own this really spiffy Kakashi sweatshirt that I need to find before I totally flip out…

**Ginseng and Honey**

_- Begin -_

When I first saw him, I was five years old.

I was doing my morning chores, setting the small tables with tiny wooden cups and spoons and honey, and I had accidentally stumbled upon him and Father in a discussion. I had apologized quickly and tried to remove myself from the room, but in my haste I had gotten my feet twisted around the hem of my kimono and fell to the ground. Embarrassed beyond recognition, I had scrambled to my knees and made a move to stand, only to squeal when I became tangled once more in the endless fabric and fell again.

When he first touched me, it was to help me to my feet.

His dark blue eyes were smiling and I could tell that he was trying not to laugh at my flushed, pathetic form as he lifted me from the ground by my waist. When I had regained my footing, I bowed to him and then to Father before finally dashing away, panting breathlessly.

I would later tell my friend, Ino, that he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

When we first truly met he was sitting at a table in the kitchen in the late evening, and I was instructed to show him the ropes of a waiter.

The whole time I was a blushing, stuttering mess, the events of the morning fresh in my mind. He never stopped grinning though. I showed him how to place the wooden cups, three to a table, how to arrange the tiny spoons, and how to rearrange if there were more people. And I told him the importance of the honey in our small, cozy ginseng tea shop.

When I first heard him speak, my heart fluttered.

Few boys had ever spoken to me before, and certainly no boys with seniority over me. Father wouldn't allow it. But I supposed that that this boy was special because he had been hired by Father and Father alone. From him I learned that his name was Deidara, and on my own I learned that he had the habit of adding, "un" to the end of his sentences. He told me that people thought he had a speech impediment, and though at the time I didn't know what it was, he seemed to get that and explained. He was nice, and I really did enjoy his smile.

When I first fell in love and lost my best friend, he talked me through it.

He would nod when I ranted in my seven-year-old squeak and he would put a hand on my head when my face flushed an angry pink, and when I cried frustrated tears he would pull me in his arms and give me his warmth, and he would talk to me until I smiled again. And he always seemed to encourage my dream of becoming closer to my newfound love, Uchiha Sasuke-kun.

When I first realized he had a secret, I was twelve years old.

I was in the kitchen with my fellow waitress, Hyuuga Hinata, a shy, quiet girl my age who had an affinity for ginseng, and we were pouring the hot, steaming liquid into the small wooden cups (we were not allowed to pour in front of the customers until we were fifteen, and of age, when a blood-curdling scream made its way from the restaurant and into the kitchen. A crash soon followed the scream, and I dashed out, Hinata-chan in tow, to find the culprit of the action.

One of the wealthy ladies who frequented our tea shop was paler than usual, and pointing a shaky finger at Deidara, who was also very white. A tray lay at his feet, ginseng pooling around his sandaled feet.

"Y-you… _monster_!"

This is where we begin our story.

_- To Be Continued -_


	2. Brewing

A/N; Can't stop me once I've started; I'm on a roll here!

**Ginseng and Honey**

_- Begin -_

I felt truly angered by the woman's remark; he wasn't a monster! Far from it! And she knew this—she'd been the one to shower him with praise every day she'd come! She asked for him _specifically_ to wait on her. I was unaware at the time of how beautiful he really was, especially to older women. But I was a girl, and only twelve years old at that, which left me unable to speak up to the customers.

Father had instantly stridden into the quiet tea shop, speaking to Deidara with cold eyes turned instantly warm at his customer. Deidara understood the silent command of Father's strict eyes, and made his way past the shaken lady, past the tables that must have gone on forever, and past me into the kitchen. I glanced once more at my father before dashing after my blond friend.

"What happened?" I asked instantly. Deidara grunted, leaning against the stove, arms crossed tightly across his chest. I remembered that Hinata was at my side, and turned to dismiss her. When she had gone, I moved closer to him and grabbed the front of his black yukata. "Tell me, Dei," I said, and he opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by heavy footsteps and the angry clack-clacking of wooden sandals behind me. Father's cold face made me instantly jump away, and he took my place in front of Deidara.

I cried in surprise when he hit my friend on the cheek. Funny, Deidara didn't make a sound.

"I will speak with you after closing," he growled, and turned on his heel, making his way to his office. Once he was out of sight, I ran to the blond boy and took him by the hand.

"Come on-" I started, but blinked in surprise when he jerked his hand away. My eyes must have been as wide as saucers from shock; he'd never done that before. He seemed to notice my confusion and took pity, because his eyes suddenly became softer. _When had they grown hard…?_

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, un," he said quietly, and allowed me to lead him (by the arm) to my room. While I dug through my small chest of varied items for my first aid box, I noticed offhandedly that he sat on my bed.

"No matter how angry Father was, I'm sure he wouldn't break your jaw," I said half-jokingly, and kneeled on the floor in front of him. Opening the box, I instructed him to open his mouth so I could check for any missing teeth, or any damage to them at all. He bled a bit, and I dipped a small white cloth in a numbing salve before placing it on the affected teeth. I told him to bite down gently and moved on to his cheek, which also bled lightly.

"Just a scratch, un," I heard him mumble around the cloth, and I giggled at how funny he sounded.

"But it still needs to be treated," I said, and dabbed an ointment-tipped cotton ball over his left cheek while cupping his right cheek with my free hand to hold him steady. "This'll sting…" I warned, again pushing his blond bangs from in front of his left eye and assaulted cheek.

"When does it not?"

"True," I smiled. "So… what was that all about?"

His eyes shifted away from mine, something he rarely did, and I tilted his chin forcedly up, ceasing my disinfecting administrations. "Dei-chan… What did they see?" I wouldn't accuse him… I couldn't… _How_ could I?

"They saw what they didn't want to see, un," he said quietly. I could tell that I'd have to be patient to get a better answer out of him, so I dropped the subject.

I healed in silence, because at least I had the knowledge that even this silence wouldn't be awkward. Because I knew what that woman did not:

No matter what he did or said, Deidara was _not_ a monster.

_- To Be Continued -_

**Forgive me if the chapters are too short for your tastes; I think their length fits the story well. Oh, yosh, and if you read, please review. It doesn't make sense to read something all the way through and not review!! Craziness, I tell you! Especially since within the first hour of the story's post, I'd gotten 3 alerts for it. **

**But I truly do love you all!! And I thank you for your time!**

**-Bya-chan**


End file.
